1. Field of the Present Description
The technical field is self-retaining anti-rotation clips.
2. Description of Related Art
Spherical bearings are often used to connect objects that move in relation to each other, such as links in a linkage, and the spherical bearings allow for limited relative movement about multiple axes. However, it may be desirable to use spherical bearings without allowing complete freedom of movement about all axes. To limit rotation of spherical bearings used in rod ends, anti-rotation clips have been disclosed in the prior art, such as the clips disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,431 to Waight et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,681 to Covington et al. These anti-rotation clips are distinguishable from protective or cushioning boots for rod ends, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,064,692 to Shank and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,522 to White et al.